


Your New Boyfriend

by Kaylortigger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #justiceforoliverthehufflepuff, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Depressed Remus Lupin, Depression, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oblivious Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Being an Asshole, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Self-Harm, Sirius Black Being an Asshole, Why Did I Write This?, also lily evans is the nicest person here, give him a hug, he deserved none of this, hehe im having fun, hes blind, im awful at this if you couldnt tell, its midnight i should be sleeping, like badly, oh well here we go, precious oliver, so does Sirius, this is really old but its the only one that doesnt make me wanna die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylortigger/pseuds/Kaylortigger
Summary: His jaw quivered and his knees shook. He wanted to walk away, pretend he didn't see what he just saw, but he couldn't. He was a deer caught in headlights. When Sirius caught his eye from behind the boy, Remus turned his gaping expression into a face that Remus always wore and he rolled his eyes.Sirius always had a new boyfriend.And it was never Remus.It shouldn't hurt this much. It really shouldn't. But then again...He shouldn't be in love with his best friend.Title from Your New Boyfriend by Wilbur Soot :D
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Remus Lupin/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter One

He remembers his coming out.

_"I think I'm bisexual," he muttered. The occupants of the train compartment all turned to look at him. "Did I say that outloud?"_  
_Lily nodded._  
_"I didn't even hear what you said Moony." James said from his spot behind Lily on the top of the bench seat._  
_"I'm not repeating it."_  
_"Remus..." Lily sighed._  
_"What? It's nothing." She just looked at him. "Fine. I think I'm bisexual."_  
_"That's fine Moony."_  
_"Wasn't asking your approval." He growled. "Shit sorry. Parents suck sometimes you know."_  
_The rest of the ride was filled with silence._  
_"What's bisexual?" Dorcas asked. Remus could tell everyone was thinking it. Well, not Lily._  
_"It's when you like both boys and girls." He could tell they were all thinking it when they all slightly nodded after his sentence._  
_Remus felt a weight remove itself from his chest that's been there for... He doesn't know how long. Since second year probably. He knew he always felt different emotions when he looked at Sirius then when he looked at James and Peter. But he felt the same feelings looking at some girl he couldn't remember the name of. The butterflies and the weird heartbeat jump whenever Sirius gave him a high-five or a hug. Or ruffled his hair. He didn't feel those butterflies for anyone else. Then again he barely let anyone else touch him. Peter kept giving Remus uneasy looks since he said what bisexuality meant. Remus shook it off. But he felt Peter's eyes constantly._  
_"Can you stop staring at me?"_  
_"How can you like both? That makes no sense. You're either gay or straight."_  
_"Well I like both-"_  
_"Whatever, just don't get a crush on me. That'll just be weird."_  
_Remus just avoided eye-contact with every other guy in the compartment for the rest of the train ride. Maybe he's just making it up. Maybe he's just gay. He's really only had crushes on guys. The main two being the never ending, unrequited, crush on Sirius. And that crush in the Hufflepuff from their year. Oliver. Quiet. Didn't talk much, but a really nice guy._

He remembers the conversation he had with Sirius that night.  


_“How did you know?” Sirius asked._  
_“What?”_  
_“How did you, you know, know?”_  
_“How did you know you’re straight?”_  
_“I don't, that's the thing.”_  
_“Oh. I don’t know. I just felt it, you know?”_  
_“Okay…”_  
_“Are you-?”_  
_“I don’t know honestly.”_  
_“Okay. Just when you know. I’ll be here.”_

He remembers Sirius’ coming out.  


_He walked in hand-in-hand with a Gryffindor in their year they’ve seen with Sirius a couple times._  
_“Hey. Sirius.”_  
_“Hey guys.”_  
_“Who’s the guy?”_  
_“Well, umm, everyone this is Hades. My boyfriend.”_  
_“Hey Hades.”_  
_Remus just continued reading. He made a bet with James that night, betting how long the relationship would last._  
_He won._

He still sees Sirius and Hades talk to each other sometimes. It doesn’t bug him because it shouldn’t. Sirius can make his own decisions, Remus knows that. And Sirius just doesn’t like him. It’s fine. He’s had a few partners in the two years he’s been out. Had to break all of them off when they started questioning where he went every month. The only one who didn’t ever ask was Oliver. Oliver was the sweetest person Remus had ever met.

The short Hufflepuff knew that it wasn't his business so he never asked.  
Remus and Oliver knew each other since second year. Oliver has brought up the idea of dating but Remus never gave him an answer so Oliver didn't bring it up again. He wasn't hurt by it. If Remus wasn't ready, who was Oliver to push him.


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't supposed to see it. He really wasn't. But he really couldn't help not going to the spot. He felt like he needed to. Sirius always had a new boyfriend. Remus just really needed to get over this whole crush. It was obviously unrequited. Obviously. 

His jaw quivered and his knees shook. He wanted to walk away, pretend he didn't see what he just saw, but he couldn't. He was a deer caught in headlights. When Sirius caught his eye from behind the boy, Remus turned his gaping expression into a face that Remus always wore and he rolled his eyes.

_ "Hide your pain," _ he thought as he turned away.  _ "Hide your pain and walk away." _ He gripped his bag tighter, feeling the scars beneath his sleeves burn.

Remus didn't cry, it wasn't in his character to cry. But he couldn't help it. He sped his pace, pulling a pained expression, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

_ "Just get back to the common room." _ He picked up his pace again, until he was almost running, running into Peter.

"Hey mate," he looked at Remus with a concerned look. "You okay?"

"Yes, Peter, I'm fine." He continued. His pace slowed slightly, but still going fast enough to get to the common room without breaking. He entered the common room and ran to the dorm the four boys shared, locking the door and collapsing against it. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. 

_ "That didn't happen," _ he thought.  _ "It wasn't Sirius. It clearly was Sirius though you dumbfuck." _

He got up and went into the bathroom, resting his hands on the sink. His shoulders were heaving and his face was red. Tears streamed down his face. His hands trembled as he turned the faucet and started splashing water on his face, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. He heard a knock on the door.

"Remus? You okay?" James asked through the door.

"Yeah James."

"Sirius wants us to meet his boyfriend. Come on down they should be here soon."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." He sighed, looking at his reflection.  _ "Maybe he finally realised the monster that you are." _ He subconsciously rubbed his arm, having put no new cuts there.

Remus entered the common room a few minutes later. He was sitting in his armchair, nearest the fire, when Sirius walked in, hand in hand with a Ravenclaw obviously older than him.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in," Remus said sarcastically. He turned to James. "How long do you think this is gonna last James? My guess is two weeks."

"Remus don't be rude," Sirius said.

"I'm not being rude. I'm being right." He looked at the boy over his book. "What's your name Ravenclaw boy?"

"It's Tyler."

"Nice to meet you Tyler. What year are you in?"

"Umm… 7th, why?"

"Oh Sirius. You got yourself an older one. Cool."

"Remus why are you acting like this?"

"What do you mean? I'm always like this."

"Anyway," James interrupted, "I'm James, Tyler, Sirius' brother."

Tyler looked at Sirius. "You didn't tell me you had a brother."

"Well Jamie over there isn't his real brother. His parents adopted your boyfriend after he ran away from his family." Sirius looked wide eyed at Remus. "Oh? You didn't tell him?" He looked back down at his book. "Too busy snogging I'm assuming?"

"Why are you being like this Remus? This isn't your normal behaviour."

"Well maybe if you focused on someone other than yourself you would notice things shortstack."

"I'm not that short-"

Remus stood up and stood next to Sirius, looking down at him. "Really? You seem pretty short." He held his hand out to Tyler, which he took. "Sorry, not in the best mood right now."

"No it's fine," Tyler responded, tilting his head slightly at Remus' statement.

He went back to his chair, and back to his book, when Peter walked in. "Oh is this your boyfriend Sirius?"

"Yes his name is Tyler."

"Hey Tyler I'm Peter."

"Hey," Tyler gave a small wave.

"He's a 7th year," Remus said, with fake enthusiasm from his chair.

"Why should that matter?" Tyler asked.

"It doesn't." Remus looked at him again. "Just a fact Raven-boy."

"My name isn't 'Raven-boy.'"

"Oh I know."

"Then why are you calling me that?"

"Five galleons on two weeks James?" Remus turned towards his friend, ignoring the boy's question.

"Yeah sure whatever Rem," James sighed. "Just stop you're being really out of character and rude."

"Whatever." He looked back at his book. This was his cover.  _ "Don't fuck it up now." _ He thought to himself.  _ "Sarcasm. No one knows. No one has to know. Never." _

"Anyway…" James sat up. "How are you Tyler?"

"I'm doing alright I guess."

"Got any siblings?"

"Oh yeah umm Jaxon. Holt. He's younger than you guys, Hufflepuff."

"Oh cool."

"How'd you get in here under McGonagall anyway Raven-boy?"

"I don't like that."

"What?"

"You calling me 'Raven-boy.'"

"Oh okay." Remus turned the page of his book before talking again. "You still didn't answer my question Ravenclaw."

"Why are you refusing to call me my name?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"Okay fine! I don't know, okay? Sirius got me in here."

"Okay. If you're staying, use silencing charms." He looked Sirius dead in the eyes. "I don't want to hear anything."

"Is he always like this?" He heard Tyler mumble to Sirius.

"Not really. I don't know what's gotten into him."

_ "Don't fuck up. Don't fuck up." _ He rolled his eyes. "You realise I can hear you right? And, Sirius, I told you. Maybe if you paid attention to someone other than yourself you would notice things."

"What don't I notice, Remus?"

_ "Don't fuck up. Don't fuck up." _ He shrugged. "You didn't notice that James got a growth spurt. He's almost as tall as Ravenclaw now. And it seems like Ravenclaw is about 5'11 while you're about 5'6."

"I'm not that short Remus."

"Yes you are, small person."

"Why are you- at all costs- avoiding my name?" Tyler asked.

_ "Because I don't like you," _ he thought. He couldn't say that though. He shrugged again. "Don't like the name."

"Remus why don't you just leave?" Sirius snapped. Remus and James looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"Leave. If you can't be respectful to Tyler or our relationship you can just leave."

"Actually you can leave, Sirius." He closed his book. "I was here first and your boyfriend shouldn't even be in here. So you can go."

Sirius stood up. "What is with you Remus!? I don't understand why you're being such a bloody prick all the sudden!"

"This isn't 'all the sudden' shortstack. You're just to blind to notice anything."

"What have I not been noticing?"

_ "I'm in love with you."  _ He couldn't say it. He stood. "You know what? Fine. I'll leave you to your precious boyfriend. Just don't shag when you're 5 feet away from me."

Tyler went pink and Sirius let out an aggressive grunt and sat down next to Tyler. He laid his head on Tyler's shoulder and Tyler placed his hand on Sirius' thigh. They all flinched when the door slammed shut.

Remus entered the bathroom. He was crying again. It was an angry cry. He didn't understand why Sirius couldn't see it. He stared at his reflection. Scared, broken,  _ monster. _ He didn't know what happened but the next thing he knew, his fist was bleeding and the mirror was broken.

It was very quiet. No noise except for the crackling of the fire. The silence was only interrupted by the sudden sound of shattering glass. The four boys left in the common room heads snapped up to where the noise came from. Then another noise came through the silence; a loud thud, like someone had dropped something, or thrown something.

Remus stood there, looking at the pieces of mirror scattered across the sink. He saw all the small reflections of himself looking back at him.  _ Monster.  _ He took out his book, the very book that called him that, and threw it against the wall, at the same time he fell to his knees, cradling his bleeding hand and staring at a small piece of the mirror. He glared at it, hoping that maybe it would break even more, disappear, anything to stop it from reflecting himself back to him.

That's when the knock sounded. "Remus?" James calles for the second time that night. "What's going on? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What was all the noise?" Remus opened the door and stepped out. He didn't let James see in the bathroom, or see his hand, which he hid behind his back.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Remus," James looked down at Remus' hidden hand, "what did you do to your hand?"

"What?" Remus asked, giving James a nervous smile.

"Give me your hand Remus." When Remus shook his head, James grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand out. "What did you do?"

"Broke the mirror," Remus said softly. "It was taunting me, reminding me I would never be good enough."

"You're good enough-"

"You don't know, you don't understand!"

"I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other!"

"This is different James!" Remus calmed down a bit.  _ "I have many secrets that you don't know about. What's one more?" _

"What is different about this?"

"Nothing. It's not important. Just be mindful of the mirror, it's everywhere." He walked around James and walked outside of the dorm. Down the steps and he saw Tyler and Sirius asleep on the couch with Peter staring into the dying fire. 

"Where are you going Remus?"

"Hospital wing. Why are you being so awkward and watching the two love birds sleep?"

"Why are you going to the hospital wing?"

"Punched a mirror." Remus walked past Peter to the door and opened it. He walked out and closed it before Peter could question him more. 

It wasn't that late. It was around 8:15 and curfew wasn't until 8:30, he had time. It was right before Christmas break and they had one more day of classes.

He knocked on the door to Madam Pomfrey's office. She opened the door.

"Mr. Lupin?"

"I might've broken a mirror." He held up his hand. She nodded and let him in. She did a few spells to remove any shards that may have been in his hand, then wrapped it. He liked Madam Pomfrey, she didn't ask questions. Everytime he was there, she never asked. She accepted the reason that you said you were there for, and Remus liked that. He liked it when no one asked him anything.

Sirius and Tyler were still asleep when he got back to the common room. He rolled his eyes, but it hurt seeing them like that.

_ "Whatever. If he wasn't blind he would know."  _ He stared at the top of his bed for a couple of minutes, trying to spot the constellation that had his star in it. He enchanted it to follow the sky. Once he found it he reached under his bed, he had a broom there, and opened the window. Despite finding it not really enjoyable, Remus was quite good at flying. He was good enough at balance, good enough to lay back on the broom to find the star again.

_ "If you can't have him, at least you have the star." _ He smiled sadly at it. "If only the person Sirius was as bright as you are," he said aloud. He slowly made his way back to the window, which he found still open. He sighed as he climbed in his bed. And his consciousness slowly drifted from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The way he looks at me? He barely looks at me from what I notice. And when I do catch him looking at me, there's nothing different about it then when everyone else looks at me. You just read into things too much Evans."

_ "Don't sit by him. Don't stare." _

Potions class. Slughorn loved to give people partners. He usually got Peter so it didn't matter, he just could not sit next to him. Their knees would constantly touch under the table and Remus couldn't stand it.

"Okay, today we will have new partners." Remus' head snapped up at Slughorn. He started naming off some Slytherins before getting to the Gryffindors. "Lily and Peter-" Remus' eyes widened. "James and Marlene, Sirius and Remus-"

_ "Shit!" _ He zoned out the rest of the names being called, and it wasn't until Peter elbowed him that he zoned back in- except it wasn't Peter- it was Sirius.

"Can we talk about last night?"

"Not right now Sirius." Sirius shifted on his stool, their legs collided.

"Why were you so rude to Tyler?"

"Not here Sirius," he hissed through his teeth, working on the potion ingredients.

"Remus just tell me why you were being an ass!"

His hand shot up. "Yes Mr. Lupin?"

"Can I go to the hospital wing, get a new wrap for my hand?"

"Yes of course."

Remus grabbed his bag and walked out of the class. He wasn't lying, partly, he did need a new wrap for his hand, but he also needed to get away from Sirius and his questions. He went to the hospital wing and got a new wrap.

"Can I also get something for a headache? I don't need to stay, it's a small but annoying headache, and it's fine if you're not okay with giving me one."

Pomfrey gave a small nod and went to her office. She came out a few seconds later with a small vile. Remus drank it and she took the vile back.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Mr. Lupin."

He walked to the bathroom, and started splashing cold water on his face. He looked at his reflection. It seemed to smile at him. He reached into his bag, pulling out a small box. Inside the box were two objects; a half-empty bottle, and a small blade. He frowned at the blade, but picked it up, turning it over with his fingers. He drew in a breath, placing the blade to his arm, and quickly dragging it across his skin. Over and over again, to where there were at least 5 or 6 cuts bleeding slightly. Placing the blade back into the box, and the box into his bag, he made his way back to potions. Everyone was still working when he got back. He quickly sat next to Sirius.

"Where'd you go?"

"Hospital wing. Like I said."

"Whatever. Just help."

"Help? I thought I was doing the whole thing."

"Well that's hard for you to do that when you leave isn't it."

Remus rolled his eyes and helped with the potion. He grabbed Sirius' hand. "No Sirius. You don't add those until you stir you idiot." He let go of his hand. "It would've blown up in your face."

"Thank you Remus." Sirius couldn't explain it, when Remus grabbed his hand, he felt a warmth he'd never felt before.

As soon as Slughorn said "Class dismissed," Remus was the first one out.

"Remus!" Sirius called after him. It was no use.

"What's up with him?" Lily walked up to Sirius.

"I don't know. He's been acting like this since he saw me with Tyler yesterday."

"He saw you with Tyler?"

"Yeah. He just rolled his eyes though. I don't understand him."

Lily rolled her eyes.  "You're a complete idiot aren't you?"

"I mean yes, but why this time."

"Don't try being funny it won't work. Do you really not see the way he looks at you?"

"The way he looks at me? He barely looks at me from what I notice. And when I do catch him looking at me, there's nothing different about it then when everyone else looks at me. You just read into things too much Evans."

"You've got to be kidding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isnt as long bc i dont know what else to add to it mainly bc im just copy and pasting from a document. trust me it gets worse


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's a date."  
> "A date."  
> _____  
> "You're just like your family."  
> _____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apoligize for making sirius an asshole in this
> 
> its gonna get better trust me.......hopefully

He approached Oliver.

"Hey Remus."

"Hey Oliver."

"What's up?"

Remus rocked back on his heels and took a deep breath. "I was wondering something."

"About?"

"I was hoping you would go to Hogsmead with me for the next trip."

"Oh yeah of course! Or we could just go tomorrow. First day of break. It'll be fun."

Remus smiled. "Yeah perfect."

"It's a date." He grabbed Remus' hand and smiled sheepishly at him.

"A date." His mind moved quickly and he kissed Oliver's forehead.

He blushed madly. "See- see you later Remus." He gave Remus an awkward wave before scurrying away. Remus touched his lips with his fingers after he turned the corner. He shrugged.

"Where have you been Mate?" Peter asked him as he entered the common room. He was sitting on the couch with Marlene, Alice and Frank, while Lily was sitting in an armchair with James' head leaning on her knee. They- plus a few third years- were the only Gryffindors who remained.

"Nowhere important. Where's Sirius?"

"He's with Tyler." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Come off it Remus," Lily said, catching him by surprise. "I know you-"

"Shut it!" He snapped back at her. "I don't!"

"Yes you do! I know you do! You look at them the same way James looks at me!" Remus appreciated Lily not using his name or anything that could pull the others towards who it was.

"Oh does our little Moony have a crush?" James called at him.

"No!" He hissed at James.

"Who is it?"

"No one!"

"James stop." Lily playfully smacked the top of his head. "Quit lying to yourself Remus."

"I'm not lying to myself, I don't like them."

"I know you do! I can see it!"

"Lily-"

"Remus just tell them!"

"Lily-"

"They-"

"IF HE WASN'T SO BLIND HE WOULD KNOW BY NOW!" Remus yelled. "IT'S NOT LIKE IT WOULD'VE WORKED ANYWAY! HE'S GOT HIS PRECIOUS BOYFRIEND! And it doesn't matter anyway. I got a date tomorrow. Excuse me."

"Wait, you have a date?" Marlene questioned. "With who?"

"No one! Forget I said anything-"

"We can't forget because you just said it." Alice said calmly.

"Who you gotta date with Moony?"

Before Remus could respond, the portrait door opened. In walked Sirius, wearing a scarf that wasn't his. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Moony's got a date?" Sirius looked at him. "With who?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out here," James responded, picking his head up off of Lily's knee.

"Well come off it Remus, who is it? Who's the lucky girl-"

Remus zoned out.  _ "Girl? I told them I-" _

"Remus- hello?" Lily snapped in front of his face. He blinked.

"What?"

"You zoned out there bud," Frank responded.

"And you didn't answer my question." Sirius walked to the other chair. "Who's the lucky girl who-"

"Who said anything about it being a girl," Remus mumbled. He received shocked expressions from everyone, everyone except for Lily. "What?"

"What you said-"

“Again. What?”

“You’re gay?”

“What?”

“You never-”

"What do you mean! I told all of you!" He looked up, stopping the flow of tears. "I cannot believe you guys!" His voice cracked slightly. "Lily remembers! And she wasn't the only person in this room that I've told." He felt a tear fall out of the side of his eyes, running down past his ear. "I've told all of you! You guys didn't even care to remember!"

"Remus are you crying?" Marlene asked.

"Why does that matter?"

"We've never seen you cry before-" Sirius started.

"Whatever it doesn't matter," Remus mumbled, lowering his head and walking up the steps, but he didn't make it to the top before he broke down. He hurried into the dorm and shut the door.

Sirius made a move to get up. "No." Lily pointed at him. "I'll talk to him."

She carefully walked up the steps, getting to the door and placing her hand on the doorknob.

"Go away Sirius," Remus' voice called.

"Sorry wrong number," Lily called back.

"Fine. Go away Lily." He responded.

"Come on Rem. Let me in."

"Let yourself in." She opened the door and Remus was sitting on his bed. "They don't even remember."

"It doesn't matter if they remember or not. Who is he?"

"Oliver Grey. Hufflepuff our year."

"I've met him. He's really nice."

"Yeah he is-"

"You have to tell him at some point." Remus looked at her with the sudden change of subject. "He knows you saw him and Tyler behind the astronomy tower."

"That was our spot."

"I know. He just doesn't see it in the way you look at him."

"No one sees it. If someone else saw it, it wouldn't be only you who knows." He subconsciously rubbed his arm.

"Remus?" Lily removed his hand from his arm. "Did you-?"

"I couldn't help it Lily. He's just so perfect and I'm just a poor excuse for a human."

"Don't say that about yourself."

"We'll I'm going to because look at me Lily. I'm covered in scars all of which I caused myself. I have terrible impulse control, I punched a mirror last night. I probably can't even afford my date with Oliver tomorrow. My lifes a mess. I've fallen in love with my best friend, who could never like me that way back because I'm just a monster. A class five monster."

"Class five monster? You're not a monster."

"I'm a werewolf in case you forgot." 

"Of course I didn't forget." She looked at him and wiped a tear off his cheek. "Wanna go tell the other's about Oliver? I'll even cover your date for you."

"Thanks Lily."

"Anytime."

They walked down the steps, everyone's eyes on them. Remus smiled at them.

"Going to tell us your date?" Frank asked, putting his arm around Alice.

"Maybe. If you're nice."

"C'mon we're nice."

Remus laughed. "Yeah sometimes."

"Please!"

"Whatever. It's Oliver."

"Oliver Grey?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. Oliver Grey. Hufflepuff. Our year." Sirius made a small sound. "What Sirius?"

"Why him?"

"Why Tyler?"

"What-?"

"You heard me. Why Tyler?"

"I don't know. I like him-?"

"I like Oliver so what difference does it make?"

"Nothing. I'd just never thought you'd fall for a Hufflepuff."

"Oh please." Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Remus you said 'oh please' out loud," Lily muttered.

"So what? Sirius over there fell for a Ravenclaw."

"He helps me with potions."

"I help you with potions."

"Not since Tyler came around," James said, Remus glared at him.

"Why don't you like Tyler?" Alice asked. "He seems like a nice person."

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes!" Sirius snapped. Remus rolled his eyes again. "Why do you keep doing that? That's the fifth time in 30 seconds you've rolled your eyes at me."

"Because you're being stupid-"

"How am I being stupid?"

"Boys-" Lily tried saying.

"You didn't let me finish, shortstack. You're being blind."

"Boys-"

"Why do you call me that when you get mad?"

"Why does it matter what I call you?"

"BOYS!" They both looked at Lily. "We get it! Remus doesn't like Tyler for personal reasons-"

"How do you know why?" Sirius asked.

"Because she's not blind," Remus responded.

"ANYWAY! He has a reason! He's not sharing said reason! Oliver is a lovely person, 'why him' shouldn't really matter to you Sirius! We- you two- are not arguing about this here!"

"Where would we? Remus doesn't talk to me at all anymore."

"Because you're impossible!"

"How am I being impossible?"

"You just are!"

"Boys-"

"That's not a reason!" Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius jumped up, pulling his wand out and pointing it at Remus. His eyes went wide and everyone froze.

"Sirius-"

"Do it one more time Remus! Use your defense mechanism! Roll your eyes again, try me!"

"What is your deal Sirius?"

"What's yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you hiding from us?"

"Nothing!"

"Well obviously it's something that Lily knows that we don't!"

"Put your wand away Sirius-"

"Why don't you like Tyler?"

"You CANNOT be serious!"

"Why don't you like him? Tell me!"

"No!"

"Remus. Why don't you like him?"

Remus instinctively rolled his eyes, then he was on the ground, hearing faint shouts being aimed at Sirius. He yelled. Then, as quickly as it started, the pain stopped. He opened his eyes, and saw James on top of Sirius.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Lily helped Remus up.

"I- I-"

"James, get off of him," Remus sneered, he was panting. He reluctantly did what Remus asked and Sirius stood up. They stared at each other for a solid minute before either of them said anything.

"REALLY SIRIUS?" Remus yelled, shocking everyone. "YOU DID THAT AFTER I ROLLED MY EYES! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Remus I-"

"Don't start that. Don't even."

"I-"

"You're just like your family," Remus hissed before leaving the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long... didnt want it to. it honestly shouldnt have taken this long considering all i did was copy and paste... mainly because of holidays and school. theres another story im also working on and hit writers block with so thats fun. this ones kinda awkward and bad but then again i just- i wrote this a while ago  
> thats all  
> -briar


End file.
